


Одна

by efinie



Category: Crimson Peak (2015)
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 05:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6360937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Самый большой страх Люсиль - одиночество.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Одна

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Solus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5091350) by [DaScribbla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaScribbla/pseuds/DaScribbla). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Либо она проклята, либо болезнь передается ей от самих стен ее темницы, почти так же, как красная глина стекает с трещин на потолке. Ее не удивило бы ни то, ни другое. Она знает, что делает. Томас, более покорный из них двоих, не расспрашивает, о чем она просит его. Не расспрашивает о смертях, что они совершают. Они были вместе так долго, ему вряд ли нужно спрашивать, чтобы понять ее мотивы. Их мотивы. Они делают это вместе и разделяют вину.

Его жены заставляют ее думать о светлячках, тускло мерцающих в воздухе, прежде чем совсем исчезнуть. Первая ночь должна быть адом: когда яд только начинает сказываться, когда женщина просыпается без мужа рядом. Она почти желает, чтобы могла видеть это своими глазами, но все сводится к тому, как сильно она хочет Томаса каждую ночь. И нет ни одной ночи, когда бы она не хотела его.

Она не помнит, когда это началось. Все, что она знает, что ни разу не уснула без его дыхания, согревающего ее шею. Каждую ночь та же история: его зубы, впивающиеся ей в плечо, чтобы заглушить крики, колыбельная, что она напевает, чтобы успокоить его, его руки сразу везде.

— _Мой мальчик... мой милый мальчик..._

Она не может быть одна. Если и есть единственная аксиома в ее жизни, то это она.

 

Плохими ночами она снова крадется на чердак и вспоминает. Отца, гонящегося за ними вверх по лестнице. Отчаянные рыдания Томаса, когда они баррикадируют дверь и цепляются друг за друга. Свое голубое платье, формирующее лужу из кружева и атласа вокруг них. Они сидят на коленях в центре комнаты, ожидая, когда начнется непрерывный стук в дверь. Даже тогда они понимали, что их жалкое укрепление не выдержит, он ворвется в комнату. Гнев, слетающий с его губ, и опускающиеся кулаки. Она закрывает Томаса своим телом. Она всегда так делает. Ее отца это не волнует, но причиняет ужасную боль Томасу. Она не хочет причинять боль Томасу, но, несомненно, это лучше, чем по-другому. Она вспоминает свою мать, лежащую в кровати, и ее безжалостно блестящие темные глаза. Ее похожие на когти пальцы, хватающие запястье железной хваткой. Чашку чая, дребезжащую на блюдце.

— Ты трахалась с ним, не так ли, — шипит она. Она могла иметь в виду кого угодно - помощника конюха, любого из друзей отца - но четырнадцатилетняя Люсиль, убежденная, что мать думает только об одном человеке, чувствует, как сердце останавливается. Та не может знать, не может.

Она боится размышлений, что накатывают, как головные боли, и без того убежденная, что мать может читать ее мысли. Какие доказательства обратного у нее есть? Наутро после ее первого сна они жестоко избивают ее и никогда не говорят почему.

Томас боится матери. Он боится всего на свете.

Она защищает его.

Было постыдное отсутствие слез во время самого акта. Они оба чувствуют вину, но ни один из них не готов прекратить из-за этого. Они не позволяют этому возобладать.

Она не может быть одна. Она сделает все, чтобы не быть одной.

— Скажи, что любишь меня, — выдыхает она.

— Конечно, люблю, — отвечает Томас.

— Скажи, что никогда не покинешь, — говорит она, и Томас повинуется.

 

Годы и годы спустя она смотрит на стену детской и пытается вспомнить, как быть сильной. Она дрожит на сквозняках, ее ногти и губы синеют. После возвращения из психушки она чувствует, что этот цвет просачивается сквозь нее, словно окрашивая.

— Я скучаю по твоей улыбке, — сказал ей Томас на второй день после ее возвращения. Она провела большую часть дня за фортепиано, играя и играя, пока не занемели пальцы. Трудно представить, что она когда-то улыбалась. Только с братом: когда она рассказывала ему разные истории или когда он делал новую игрушку. Но слов хватало ненадолго, а материальные вещи лишь незначительно отвлекали.

Теперь она никогда не улыбается.

Только когда Томас говорит, что любит ее.

 

Она слышит шаги у себя за спиной и чувствует тепло, когда брат оборачивает одеяло вокруг ее плеч.

— Возвращайся в постель, — шепчет он.

Они находятся в промежутке между женами. За исключением их, дом необитаем. Слуги уже давно уволены, а Финлей редко входит в дом. У них мало причин скрываться. Но, как она обнаружила, Томас боится.

— Люсиль, пожалуйста, не надо, — говорит он вполголоса, когда она пытается поцеловать его в коридоре.

— Что останавливает нас?

— Я чувствую, будто они прямо за стеной.

Ей не нужно спрашивать, кого он имеет в виду.

 

Они цепляются друг за друга, потому что больше не за кого. Сама мысль, что кто-то отнимет у нее брата, заставляет ее похолодеть и чувствовать себя пустой. Она не знает, как существовать без него. Они нуждались друг в друге. Никто больше не мог понять их лучше их самих. Какой другой человек может понять запятнанную кровью, мутную массу, что была их жизнями в течение бесчисленных лет? Она защищала его, потому что он не мог защитить себя. Он исправлял ее, заставлял химические вещества в головном мозгу казаться более сбалансированными.

 

На третий день после ее возвращения из психушки Томас заперся в своей мастерской на целый день. Люсиль плакала в течение многих часов, одна в тишине их спальни, убежденная, что сделала что-то не так. Он устал от нее, он хотел отправить ее обратно, как отказное блюдо в ресторане. Только перед ужином он тихо постучал в дверь. Ее слезы высохли, оставив лишь дорожки соли на лице. Она не говорила ему войти, но он все равно вошел. Поцеловал ее бледный лоб и вложил что-то холодное, металлическое и изящное ей в руки. Это была скульптура двух бабочек, сидящих на листе. Сзади был крошечный золотой ключик. Томас осторожно повернул его несколько раз и отпустил, когда полились нежные перезвоны, и бабочки начали двигаться, медленно ударяя крыльями.

— Никогда не расстанемся, — шепнул Томас, и Люсиль кивнула. Слезы полились снова.

— Никогда не расстанемся.

Они обнялись, прижимаясь так близко, как только могли.

— Я обещаю, что никогда не влюблюсь ни в кого другого, — сказал Томас, целуя ее волосы. — Никогда.

— И я обещаю.

 

Их детство довлеет над ними. То, что было сказано. То, что было сделано. После психушки Люсиль вспоминает его чаще, чем когда-либо. Отца, обвиняющего ее за мелкую оплошность. Его рука бьет ее по щеке, и, когда она вскрикивает, он называет ее именем, которое она, в силу юного возраста, не понимает. Когда она спит, ее сознание заполоняют видения персонала в белом, ее пустой койки, грязи, покрывающей пол. Матери, ее руки, сжимающей как сталь ее тонкое запястье.

— Ты коварный, порочный ребенок, — говорит она, и Люсиль чувствует, как это отпечатывается внутри нее.

Томас спрашивает ее, порочный ли он тоже.

— Да, Томас, — говорит она. — Ты такой же порочный, как и я.

Она не может быть одна.


End file.
